


The Most Beautiful

by Gaysby



Series: High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [4]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (2011)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, it's up to you readers if it is lol, may not be canon to the multific 'A High School Story'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: "Kiss the most beautiful person in the room.""Sharpay? You're blocking the way to Ryan."
Relationships: Sharpay Evans/Peyton Leverett, Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans
Series: High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The Most Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished chapter 35 of '[A High School Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646758/chapters/62368114#workskin)' and Im brain juiced out since it was a doozy,so doing a warm up before I start the next chapter.

Towards the end of the after party, majority of the students were already packing up. The juniors were playing truth or dare.

For the final round, the bottle pointed at Troy.

"Dare." The brunette answered.

Chad shrugged, "Kiss the most beautiful person in this room."

"Okay," Troy shrugged, "Sharpay,"

The heiress smirked, flipping her hair. Peyton, her date, raise a brow.

"Do you mind moving aside? You're blocking the way to Ryan."

Everybody in the circle cracked up.

Sharpay looked affronted, Peyton did his best not to laugh too.

Ryan was more than willing to give his boyfriend a kiss.


End file.
